The Temple on Haunted Hill/Transcript
(At Steep Wisdom, Wu is training Nya to become the Water Ninja.) Wu: Concentrate. Focus on reversing the flow. Become the water, Nya. Embrace it. You can control it. Become the Water Ninja. (He gasps when he thought Nya controlled the water, but sighs when she didn't.) Nya: I'm not the Water Ninja. I'm a Samurai. I'm afraid my friends are in trouble, and I won't be there to help. We don't even know for sure if I have the power, so if everyone is waiting for me to discover I'm some sort of Water Ninja (Wu notices a lily pad in the pond moving) maybe we've got a problem. Misako: And maybe we have an even bigger one. (She leads them inside the tea shop.) Ronin: Your first problem is the opening of a tea shop in the middle of a dry season. Water's at a premium. Then there's the name. Steep Wisdom? Ugh. More like Steep Debt. I mean, heh, where are the customers? Wu: Who is this strange fellow? Ronin: You need to have a name with pizzazz, like Curiosi-tea! Or Shake Your Boo-Tea! Heh! These are just off the top of my head. This place is a cluttered mess. Misako: Excuse me, but if you're not a customer, what are you doing in our shop? Ronin: You mean my shop. Wu: Huh? Ronin: Oh, right. They never told you. Name's Ronin. And since I'm now effectually the majority shareholder, I'm your new business partner. Wu: (Gasps.) Nya: What? Ronin: After the Ninja lost the Scroll of Who-whatzu to that Morro dude, I bailed them out in exchange for their shares in the tea shop. Since they destroyed my pawn shop, I thought it was a fair trade until I saw this sorry place. Ah. Nya: They didn't get the Scroll of Airjitzu? Misako: If they didn't get it, they'll never be able to follow the rest of the clues to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Nya: Let me go. They need me more than ever. Ronin: Relax, the Ninja are fine. I told them another possible way they could get it. Don't you know in life, there's always second chances. Wu: What do you mean another way? Ronin: What? No one ever told you about Yang's Haunted Temple? (The Ninja arrive on a tour to the Temple.) Patty: Welcome to Yang's Haunted Temple, the historical landmark and former home of Sensei Yang, the notorious sensei without a pupil, infamous for creating the lost martial art of Airjitzu. Unfortunately, we can't take our tour groups inside, for rumors say anyone trapped inside its walls at sunrise, will be turned into a Ghost permanently. But, if you listen closely, maybe we'll be able to hear the Ghost of Sensei Yang himself looking for his lost pupils. Zane: (Yelling) I hope it's not a rumor, for it's our only hope! Cole: Ah, sorry about my loud friend. He's a little hard of hearing. Patty: Known for his un-(clears throat)-usual teaching methods. Kai: I thought you said you fixed him? Jay: At least he's no longer talking backwards. I guess my tinkering got his volume level stuck, hehe. Zane: At least you can understand me now! Patty: Dating back, ahem, to the Edo Period... Cole: Well, from now on, only speak if you have something really important to say. Kai: Who put you in charge? Cole: I did. After you guys mucked it up, it's my turn to be in charge. And, like me, I like my plans simple. We sneak in, learn Airjitzu from the Ghost of Sensei Yang, then get out before sunup. Kai: Since Morro already knows Airjitzu, we just have to hope he hasn't figured out the next clue. Patty: Well, the sun is setting, which means we should head back to the bus. Wouldn't want anyone to turn into a Ghost. (Later, Cole and jay tried to open the windows, but Zane and Kai opened the door.) Cole: Oh, uh, okay. (The door closes and locks by itself.) (Morro is still figuring out the next clue.) Morro: The second symbol. Can any of you decipher it? There was a reason why I bought you three out. Bansha: I can, but you'll need more than Airjitzu to get there. Soul Archer: Are you suggesting, Bansha, that we'll need to possess a few more vessels? Ghoultar: Haha. Me likes! Me likes to take! Take now, heh! Morro: Settle down, Ghoultar. Master would want us to be patient. I think I know where to pick up a few more...toys. (The Ninja enter a room in the Temple.) Cole: Oh. (He sees a Spykor in front of him.) Argh! Kai: Relax. If this place is truly haunted, we just need to wait until he shows himself. Jay: Uh, he should've been here by now. Cole: You heard the tour guide, if we're not out by sunup, we'll be Ghosts. Kai: You didn't buy into that malarky, did you? Cole: Hey, I don't wanna be a Ghost. Who wants to be a Ghost? Why didn't anyone warn us this place would get so creepy after dark? Jay: Uh, remind me again why we agreed to put the guy afraid of Ghosts in charge? Zane: (Showing him a book) Listen to this! Jay: Argh! Allow me. (He takes the book.) Ahem. Whoa. It says here though many believed Sensei Yang's unusually strict teachings drove his pupils away, others admit to never seeing any of them leave the temple grounds, suggesting a more sinister plot. Hah! How awesome is that? Cole: Not awesome. Not even a little. Kai: Don't believe everything you read. Jay: "Yang was hard on his pupils for a reason, for in his words 'As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student.'" Kai: Hmm. I wonder what he means by that. (They watch as a grandfather clock starts groaning.) Cole: It's him. He's in the clock! Jay: You're the leader. Check it out. Cole: (He opens the door and finds the Falcon flying out.) Aah! (Zane plays the groaning sound on the Falcon and everyone laughs at him.) A prank? Really? Kai: Heh, we were just trying to help you relax. Jay: Yeah, heh. You should have heard yourself scream! (Zane plays a recording of Cole screaming and everyone laughs again, but stop when they hear a thudding sound.) Cole: Ah. Another prank? Real funny. Didn't anyone teach you to quit while you're ahead? (He opens a door and leaves.) Kai: Uh, was that you? Jay: Not me. Zane: Me either! All: Cole, wait! Cole: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very scary. (He approaches a door with its handles moving.) As if I believe in Ghosts. Kai: I swear, Cole. Jay: Let's go back! We didn't do that! Zane: (Simultaneously) It wasn't us! Cole: Okay, I have to admit, this is pretty good. How'd you get the handles to move all by itself? Is Nya behind there? Jay: Don't open that door! (Cole opens it, but nothing happens.) Kai: Well, that was anticlimactic. Sensei Yang's dojo. This is where he must've trained his pupils. Jay: Or got rid of them. Cole: Knock it off, guys. If that wasn't you behind the rattling door, who was it? All but Cole: The Ghost of Sensei Yang! Yang: As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens students. All: It's the Ghost of Sensei Yang! Jay: Uh, guys, what does he mean by "sharpen?" (He sees the swords on the wall start moving.) Cole: Let's not hang around to find out! Kai: Let's get out of here! (They run away.) Jay: Does this mean he doesn't want to teach us Airjitzu? Kai: Forget Airjitzu, where's the window? Cole: This way! (They tried to open it, but it's locked.) Jay: Gah, we're caged in like animals! (Yang laughs.) Cole: Argh! Let's try the front door! Kai: But that's downstairs, and in case you haven't paid any attention, there's flying weapons trying to slice and dice us! Zane: There's a dumbwaiter! (He points behind Jay.) Jay: Hey, watch who you're calling—oh, a dumbwaiter! That can take us down. (The Ninja go in the dumbwaiter.) You said there'd be enough room for all four of us in here. Zane: My calculations are always correct! Cole: Ow, my ear. Well, turn on a light or something, because I can't see a thing. (Zane illuminates the dumbwaiter and they see Yang.) Yang: As iron sharpens iron...(The Ninja quickly runs away.) As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student! (The Ninja opens the front door, but almost falls down the Ethereal Divide.) Jay: What is it? What's down there? Oh, wait, don't tell me! I don't want to know! Zane: We appear to be trapped within some kind of inter-dimensional ethereal realm! Jay: Oh, I told you not to tell me, Zane! Knowing that just makes things worse! (The Ninja gets pulled back inside, and Yang laughs to himself. Meanwhile, Misako is serving a customer.) Misako: Thank you for coming back to Steep Wisdom. Here's a little something extra. Ronin: Whoa! We're a business, not a charity. We're here to make money, not friends. Misako: Thanks, and come again...I hope. (Ronin goes outside and sees Nya.) Nya: I'm not quitting, I'm just taking a break! You have to get me out of here. Ronin: I thought you can't go until your training's done. Besides, I have a business to run. Nya: If I'm gonna help the Ninja, it's gonna be as Samurai X. Ronin: Take the Bounty. Oh, I see. That would bring too much attention. Wu's my partner, I'd never do anything behind his back. (Nya pulls out a sack of money.) I'll give you a ride after we close. (The Ninja finally avoided all of Yang's tricks.) Jay: Ah. All right, so there's no way out of the Haunted Temple, but at least all the commotion's died down. Kai: Yeah, we just gotta get through the night together. Show Yang we're not scared. Huh? (Kai turns to look at a portrait of Yang, but didn't see him moving. The clock rings.) Cole: It's just a clock. We're not afraid of time, but we are afraid of not getting outta here in time. Oh my gosh, why did we spend the night in a haunted temple? Zane: Everyone, get ahold of yourselves! Even if my volume wasn't stuck, I'd still be yelling at this decibel! Cole: Zane's right. What are we doing? We need to toughen up. We're Ninja! We already missed out on the Airjitzu the first time, we can't let this opportunity pass. Kai: Uh, guys? (He walks up to a picture of a ship in the sea.) Are paintings supposed to move? (Jay tapped the picture, and the room slowly starts to flood.) Cole: Why did you touch the scary picture, Jay? Jay: I didn't know it would do that, Cole! Kai: (He tries to open the doors.) Unh! It's locked! Ugh! Yang: As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student! Jay: Oh, great, back for round two. Kai: (Hyperventilating.) Water. I'm afraid of...water. We're all gonna drown! (He tugs on the door harder.) Jay: (Grabbing onto a plank.) It's all in your head, Kai. He's trying to scare us out so we don't get Airjitzu. Cole: I don't know, tastes pretty real to me. Zane: Where's Kai!? Kai: (He finally opened the doors and they flow out of the room.) Well, that wasn't refreshing. Cole: First the haunting, then water. What's next? Jay: That's it. He is testing us. Don't you see, Cole's afraid of Ghosts, and Kai's afraid of water Kai: As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student. He's making us face our fears. Cole: Which means whatever he throws at us next, we have to face together. And this time, no running away. Jay: Or swimming away. Kai: Fine, but time's running out and if we don't figure out a way of staying in this together, none of us are gonna get out alive. (Ronin puts Nya's stash of money into a safe as they fly on R.E.X. to the Samurai X Cave.) Ronin: Pretend you didn't see that. Should be at the Samurai X Cave shortly. Make yourself comfortable. Nya: For someone so desperate for money, you sure have a lot of it. Ronin: Let's just say I owe someone a large debt. Nya: Unless you like awkward pauses, do tell. Ronin: (Sighs.) I made a few bets in my life, and if I don't pay off the Soul Archer, my soul's going to the Cursed Realm. Nya: And you think cashing in on our farm will save your hide? You're a real gentleman. Ronin: Save it, sweetheart. Unlike you, I don't have a Ninja support system. It's me and me alone, speaking of which, who else knows about your secret cave? Nya: No one. It's a secret. Ronin: Well, it looks like we're not alone. Nya: (Nya gasps when she sees the entrance opened. They go inside and hide behind a rock.) Morro's here. He already knows Airjitzu, what does he want with the Mechs? Ronin: Yeah, well, the Soul Archer's here too, so now would be a good time to leave. (Nya stops him from leaving.) Nya: If I can't help my friends as the Water Ninja, I can help them as a Samurai. Ronin: I've got a bad feeling about this. Nya: (She gets on her Samurai Mech.) Sorry to crash the party, but this place looks a little dead. Morro: The girl. Get her! Nya: (She grunts, but her swords have no effect on them.) All right, maybe my weapons can't help. Ronin: (He uses an Aeroblade on Soul Archer's arrow.) But this can. Soul Archer: Ronin. Ronin: Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out. (He sees Morro use the Allied Armor.) He's conjuring reinforcements! Nya: That I can deal with. (She shoots a bomb at him.) Ronin: You're gonna blow up your friend? Nya: Oh, yeah. Maybe I didn't think that through. Morro: (He throws the Armor away before it explodes.) Destroy them! (Nya ejects out of the Mech and Ghoultar turns it into the Mech-enstein.) Ronin: We can't fight them all. We gotta leave! Nya: No! They're not taking my suit! Ronin: Then I'm taking you! (He throws her over his shoulders and runs away.) Nya: Let go of me! Morro: Don't let them get away! Ronin: (He whistles and summons R.E.X., but Morro got there before he does.) Morro: Boo. Ronin: Aah! Whoa! Ghoultar: Ghoultar never let you leave! Ronin: Hey, guys. There's gotta be a deal we can strike here, huh? (It starts raining, and Soul Archer and Bansha took cover under Mech-enstein.) Morro: We have what we came for. Leave 'em. (He flies away on his Dragon, the others following.) Ronin: Rain? In the middle of the dry season? Nya: What luck, right? Ronin: That ain't luck, sweetheart. Face it, Nya. You are the Water Ninja. (The Ninja managed to tie themselves with a rope.) Cole: All right, no matter what happens, no one can run away. We're in this together. Jay: Haha! Ain't no thang but a Sensei Yang. Let's find him and get that Airjitzu. Kai: Just so we're not surprised, Zane, Jay, what sort of things are you afraid of? Zane: Ah! I think I know what I'm afraid of! (They see Morro.) It's Morro! (Everyone screams.) Cole: Of all the times to have to fight him again. Jay: Ugh, and he already knows Airjitzu. We don't stand a chance! Kai: Wait a minute. If we're all afraid of Morro, this must be the next test. And how are we supposed to save Lloyd if we don't even have the courage to face him? Cole: He's right. Let's get him! (Everyone runs after him, but was slowed down.) We weren't fast enough. Kai: There he is! Cole: All right. Let's step together. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. (They ran in sync until Kai stopped at a set of stairs.) Jay: Ow! Kai: He went up to the attic. Jay: Uh, attics. Definitely near the top of the list of things I'm afraid of. (They go up and see Morro.) He's just standing there. What do we do? Kai: I don't know. But go face him, Jay. Jay: Ugh, you face him! Cole: We'll all face him. (As they approach him, Morro disappears. The Ninja jump back and they see Yang.) Yang: As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student. You have passed the test. Kai: Huh? Then you'll teach how to do Airjitzu? Yang: (He shows them a scroll.) Only those who see things through will reap the benefit of the reward. (He gives Cole the Scroll.) Jay: That's not the only thing we see through. Why is it I can see through my hand!? Yang: (Laughs.) Now you will join my students. Cole: He's not just their mentor, he's their captor. Yang: The new dawn's upon us. Get out of here before the clock's last chime, if you can. (Everyone screams but falls down the stairs.) Zane: Why did we tie ourselves together!? Cole: There's no time to complain, we just have to move. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Kai: The door! Hurry! Cole: (He drops the Scroll.) Uh-oh! Aah! The Scroll! (He unties himself, and the Ninja got out in time.) Kai: Ah. My hand. I can see my hand! We made it! Jay: (He holds up Cole's end of the rope.) Ugh, but where's Cole? Cole: Don't worry, I got the Scroll! (Everyone gasps.) Why are you all looking at me like that? Jay: You didn't make it out in time. Kai: yeah, Cole, you're a...a... Cole: I'm a...Ghost... (Yang laughs as the Ninja comforts Cole.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Possession